witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Volunteer
|Reward = 50 Kill: Cave troll liver Let live: Diagram: Gven'nel Diagram: Axeman's gauntlets |Starting_icon = novigrad |Location_map = Tw3 map grayrocks 02.png}}The Volunteer is a secondary quest in . It can be obtained either from a notice board in Oxenfurt, or just west of the city at White Eagle Fort. Walkthrough Head out to White Eagle Fort, which is just west of Oxenfurt Harbor, to hear a badly singing troll who goes by the name Trollololo. Talk to him to learn that he sees himself as a Redanian soldier now, having been asked by some to guard over some boats that the soldiers took from peasants in the area. However, the peasants arrived to take their boats back while the soldiers were still there and the two groups fought. Trollololo tried to help the soldiers but due to his brute strength he accidentally killed everyone, peasants and soldiers alike. He then decided to not let the "meat" go to waste and cooked and ate the bodies. Geralt can then decide to let it slide or kill Trollololo. Kill him If you opt to kill him, you'll gain 50 after killing him and a number of loot items off his body, which contains a mixture of animal hides and monster items. However, the most notable object off of him is a Cave troll liver. Let it slide If you opt to let it slide, he'll then ask you to retrieve some paint. If you didn't already buy it from the merchant in Oxenfurt, head there and buy the paint from him, then go talk to Trollololo again. He'll then realize he doesn't know how to paint the Redanian coat of arms and asks Geralt to do it. You can choose to or tell him he's better off painting it himself. Regardless of who paints it, you'll receive 50 , the Gven'nel and Axeman's gauntlets diagrams, and a number of hides. Journal entry :While meandering through the sunny but war-damaged lands near Oxenfurt, Geralt's sensitive ears picked up a very strange sound - something between off-key singing and the bellowing of a stuck pig. Geralt would be a poor excuse for a witcher if he did not investigate such a matter. :If Geralt kills Trollololo: ::It turned out the dubious musical talents belonged to a troll. Geralt felt the monster might be a danger to people living nearby, so he decided to end its life. :If Geralt lets it slide: ::It turned out the dubious musical talents belonged to a troll who believed himself part of the Redanian army. His fondest dream was for '' ''fort he had been assigned to guard to look like a proper Redanian fort. Bear in mind that a troll's mental capacity is roughly that of a none-too-bright toddler, and you'll understand why this particular one felt a Redanian fort should be painted in bright Redanian colors. Geralt brought him red and white paint, which made him as happy as a child finding a present under his pillow. Objectives * Look around the area. * If Geralt opts to kill Trollololo: ** Kill the troll. * If Geralt opts to let it slide: ** Find the paint the troll needs. ** Deliver the paint to the troll. Trivia * The name the Troll uses for himself, Trollololo, may be a reference to a song by Russian singer Eduard Khil, which is known as the "Trololo Song", an Internet meme. Notes * Ironically, if Trollololo paints the coat of arms, he'll proclaim his is ugly when it's almost a matching copy. However, he'll praise Geralt's if he paints it instead, though his looks more cartoonish. * The diagram for the enhanced griffin armor is near the troll, in a chest right beside his hut. Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:المتطوع pl:Ochotnik ru:Доброволец